Kimblee's Early Years
by AngelBalthazar
Summary: He was furious with his son for learning what had been strictly forbidden, and now this whimpering child of his would get the punishment he deserved.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**I own nothing but Zolf's parents' names and the plot. Wish I owned Zolfy... ;n;**

**This is mostly dealing with Kimblee's early years. Mostly his middle and high school years after this prologue is over with... Which it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hmm... that damn boy's at the damn alchemy again!" <strong>somebody yelled from inside a house not too far from Central Command in Amestris. James Kimblee, a sturdy built gentleman was once again yelling in a drunken rage through the house after having heard the sounds of alchemy from his son's room. His wife, Karen, whimpered softly when she heard her husband yelling again. She could hardly stand staying in the house let alone living with a man who beat his own son. Zolf J. Kimblee was a young boy of only three years old. He'd just learned alchemy from looking at the pictures in the alchemy books he read all the time. The young boy whimpered and tried to quickly hide all of his work when he heard his father's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He whimpered some more and sniffled, trying to hide under the bed. He flinched when he heard his door kicked open. The young alchemist turned and sniffled, looking pleadingly at his mother who stood in shock at the door.

**"Mama! Don't let him do this please! Mama please help me!" **Zolf managed to yelp out before he was lifted up. His father's face was a very bright shade of crimson by this point. He was furious with his son for learning what had been strictly forbidden, and now this whimpering child of his would get the punishment he deserved. James slapped his son hard across the face, followed soon after by hurling his own son roughly onto the bed. Zolf whimpered loudly, tears running down his small face. Cheeks stained with tears as his father continued the usual routine of whipping Zolf's back with the metal end of the belt his father always wore. Soon was followed by several swift kicks to the small boy's stomach, finished with Kimblee whimpering and crying as he crawled into bed, his father retreating back downstairs. His mother came soon in swiftly and tried to clean up the hurt boy, crying herself when she saw all the damage, even though it was the same everytime Zolf was caught using alchemy.

**"M-mama... why do you let him do that to me...? He shouldn't... wish he was dead..." ** Zolf murmured around a swollen lip, whimpering when his mother tried to clean him up more. Karen nodded and sighed gently.

**"Kiddo...? I... I might leave your father soon... I want you to be my strong little soldier boy, okay..? I know you can be strong, right?" **she whispered as she tended to Zolf's broken lip. Kimblee nodded, tilting his head slightly in confusion before shaking his head vigerously.

**"No mama... you have to take me with you! Please...? I don't wanna be left all alone with him, mommy... he'll beat me up worse cuz he'll blame me... please take me with you mama!" **Zolf pleaded, hugging his mother tight when she shook her head. He shook under her soothing hand, which was currently rubbing his back.

**"I love you, mama..." **Kimblee whimpered as he slowly let his mother go, tears falling as he stood up with her, holding onto her hand. **"I love you too, baby boy..." **she whispered back, leading him outside to the balcony stairs before leaving her child there. Kimblee watched as his mother descended the stairs and left out the door, closing it quietly behind herself. Zolf ran to the roof to wave one last goodbye to his mother. He knew she didn't see it but it was all he had left.

**"Right... bye mama... I love you... gotta get rid of the man that scared you away now..." **Kimblee said as he climbed back inside, grabbing his chalk and walking quietly to where his dad usually slept. **"You'll pay you... you...!"** Kimble mumbled for lack of better curses. He quickly drew a combination of arrays he knew, knowing most dealt with very simple destruction. Zolf clapped and raised his hands over his head before slamming them on the array just as his dad woke up.

**"You fucking bastard child, son of a bitch!" **his father yelled. **"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE FUCKING ALCHEMY YOU FUCKING LITTLE WORTHLESS WORM!"** his father continued to yell. Zolf gasped and whimpered before running quickly up to his room, activating the small mines at his doorstep on his way into his now blocked off room. His father glared before stepping directly on one of the arrays, seeing red by now because of his ever present hate of his son. Zolf finally grinned, quickly running over and drawing the array's twin, activating both, enjoying that moment that he saw pain and fear pass over his father's face.

**"Bye-bye you... bastard!" **Zolf said as he was splattered with blood, his father's remains falling to the ground with a squishing sound. **"Hope I made you proud mama... I killed the mean man... I... killed... someone... but now... I'm all alone." **he whimpered, now realizing the consequences of his actions. He ran outside and then ran as far as he could along the streets, stumbling and whimpering whenever he got lost. **"MAMA! I... I'm scared... I don't know what to do..." **the young boy whimpered, slouching down in the alleyway, thouroughly lost and cold by now.

**"Hey Auntie Christmas! Lookie! It looks like a lost kid! Can we keep 'im?" **a high pitched voice asked. Zolf looked up to see a rather large intimidating woman and a small boy next to her. Kimblee sneezed then backed up slightly when a boy about his age came bounding forward, stopping and extending his hand. **"Aww c'mon! I won't bite... 'm name's Roy Mustang! This here's my auntie! She takes care of me and lets me read all sorts of interesting books about alchemy!" **Roy said, Zolf blinking and unsurely taking Roy's hand. **"My name's Zolf Kimblee... my mom left my dad and I just killed my dad cuz he was the reason mom left... and he beat me all the time because I wanted to learn alchemy..." **Kimblee whispered, whimpering when Roy gently patted him on the back. The young Mustang blinked and sighed. **"Auntie! We can't just leave him out here all alone... he killed a bad man for the good of this city... please?" **Roy asked, smiling happily up at Madame Christmas.

** "Oh alright, Roy-boy. Just make sure you treat him nicely and let him look at those books with you okay?" **Madame Christmas said, looking down at Zolf. Roy just nodded and grinned, practically dragging Zolf to the bar. Zolf smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while, glad to have made a friend, even if he was over enthusiastic and absolutely insane, as Zolf concluded in his first few weeks at staying in a bar.


	2. Middle School

**Beginning Middle School**

** "ROY! Get your ass out of bed! Auntie Christmas told me not to let you sleep your life away!" **A voice called up ro Roy's bedroom, Roy on the other hand, groaning loudly from his bedroom, obviously trying to ignore the voice. Zolf had grown up quite a lot and had finally developed his alchemic skills. Explosions mostly, but when he really had to, other alchemy. He had meticulously tattooed the arrays into his palms a couple of years ago and now he was learning all he could so he'd be ready when the time came for him to become a state alchemist. Roy had grown too, but he was twelve when Zolf was fourteen and the fact Zolf was slightly taller also made Roy mad.

**"Roy! Do NOT make me come up there like the last few times! I will bring ice water with me this time!" **Zolf threatened from downstairs, already reading several different books on alchemy. Still no resopnse from who was, in Zolf's opinion, the laziest boy on earth. They were going to start middle school soon and Roy was hopeless when it came to scheduals. Zolf groaned inwardly and got the pitcher of ice water, walking up the stairs quickly. Roy heard this and scrambled out of bed, landing on the ground with a _thud_. Zolf laughed from outside Roy's room, smiling slightly. This place had become his home ever since he had turned 4 and well, he didn't want any of it to change. Okay, maybe Roy getting out of bed sooner would be nice, but other than that, he didn't want anything to change.

**"Gah! I'm up alright...? Geez, Zolf... you're worse than Auntie Christmas when she wakes me up... but you're better in the fact you haven't dumped water on my head..." **Roy grumbled as he walked out. Zolf laughed and threw his arm around Roy's shoulders, setting the water down before ruffling the younger boy's hair. **"Haha, yeah, yeah Roy-boyo~ Sure I am... anyways, I need to get you in the habbit of waking up early. We start school tomorrow..." **Kimblee said, smiling at Roy's gaping mouth. **"Oh don't worry okay? I'll make sure we're both there on time. But listen Roy, you'll be a grade lower than me... Think you'll be okay in sixth grade without me, rather than seventh with me?" **Kimblee asked, Roy just nodding and smiling slightly. **"I'll be fine, Zolfy! Don't worry about it okay? I'm fine!" **Roy said confidently to the older boy beside him.

**"Roy! Come on!" **Zolf yelled as he ran out the door and to school, satchel over his shoulder as he ran, Roy following close behind. Both boys made it to school before the bell rang, Zolf running to his science class and Roy running to his literature class. Kimblee sat down, in class and sighed, looking around the class. The teacher called each student up to tell who their parents were, what they wanted to be when they grew up and how old they were. Zolf blinked when he saw several kids his own age stand up and say they wanted to become state alchemists when they grew up. **"Zolf J. Kimblee? Come up and share with us, please." **the teacher asked like Zolf was only an infant. Zolf rolled his eyes and stood at the front of the class, loose black t-shirt hanging loosely and his jeans came slightly under his tennis shoes. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and some of it fell in front of his face, wrists wrapped in black bandages. **"Ah... My name is Zolf J. Kimblee. My mother was Karen and my... father... was James Kimblee. I will grow up to be a state alchemist and I'm fourteen years old." **Zolf said, spitting out the word "father" and his father's name. Everyone in the class shuddered slightly before one girl raised her hand. Zolf blinked and pointed to her, surprised he was the first person to be asked a question. **"Well whaddya mean "was my mother" or "was my father"? Do you not like them or something? They must care about you!" **she said. Zolf flinched slightly before sighing softly. **"My mother loved me very much... but she left my dad when I was only three. My father hated me, always beat me for even exploring the thoughts of alchemy. It's why I wasn't allowed to go to school... Dad wouldn't let me and he hated me reading. He broke my arm once, and then beat me until I was crying and bloody. Any other questions?" **He said, golden eyes shaking slightly. A boy raised his hand, Zolf yet again pointing to the kid, blinking at the question that was asked. **"But... didn't your dad love you any? Or did you hate him and he hated you? Thought you were a mistake of life...?" **the boy asked. Zolf blinked, speechless for awhile before finally speaking. **"No. He hated me. And I equally hated him. He probably did think I was a mistake. 'S why I killed him... he made mom run away because he beat her roughly too and then he beat me. He was a drunk too. Is that all the questions?"** he said, hands clenched into fists.

**"I... have a question about who you're living with now..." **a young looking boy asked. It wasn't the question that intrigued Zolf about the boy, but his appearance. Brown skin, shortish white hair and red eyes. **"Ah... well I'm living with Roy Mustang... he's a grade younger than me and we live with his Auntie Christmas.." **He said slowly, sighing heavily. The boy seemed satisfied and smiled at Zolf. Kimblee smiled back before walking back to his desk, sitting down and taking notes for the rest of class, mostly coloring in his spiral. He got up and walked quickly to his next class, passing everyone in the hallway before his arm was caught. He turned around quickly and grabbed whosever hand it was, blinking when he saw it was the young Ishvalan boy in his previous class. **"Uh... yes? Look, I really need to get to my next class and all, uh... what was your name again?" **Zolf asked, continuing to walk, the young boy following. **"Miles... that's my name, Kimblee..."** the young boy said quietly. Kimblee blinked before smiling slightly, extending his hand. **"Great to meetchya then, Miles~! But look, I'm looking for the Algebra class." **Zolf said, pushing past several people, growling softly. He blinked when Miles took his hand and dragged him through the crowds to the math class. **"Here it is... I'd better get going to my other class..." **Miles said, running off and dissappearing into the crowd. Kimblee smiled and walked into the classroom, sitting down. He took out his notebook and completed everything pretty easily, turning his finished work to his teacher. The bell rang yet again and everyone ran out of the classroom to lunch.

**"Oi! Freak! C'mere for a second." **someone called from behind Zolf. He turned around to see three rather large boys walking towards him, looking much too old to be in his grade. _Probably older than me, I suppose... am I a freak...? Really? Is that what people think of me...? _Kimblee thought as the boys walked towards him. **"Oi! Freak! Ya gotta talk back to those who speak to you! Didn't your MOTHER teach you that? Oh wait, that's right! She left you, and you know why that is? Because of you and what a freak you were. Not because of your father. Because she was ashamed of having a kid like you!" **one of the boys taunted, Zolf's face like stone, but every single word imprinting itself on his mind. Zolf could handle boys taunting him about his appearance, but his family was something different. He didn't show any emotion except for in his eyes, which was currently a mixture of pain and fear that the boys were right. He didn't even notice the ring of students that had gathered around them. **"Oi, freak! Ya wanna tell these lovely people what you really are? A freak of nature. C'mon, face it~! Your mother probably hated you, and we all know your father didn't love you. Who's to say that your new "family" likes to even have a burden like you around?" **another boy taunted. Zolf blinked and shuddered, looking down. **"I... I... but I... l-look, what the hell do you want you bastards...?" **Zolf asked, eyes trembling slightly as he looked at the boys. **"Bastards? You called us bastards? What strong talk from a pathetic weakling who doesn't even deserve a family, much less a chance to be here." **the leader of the boys said, grinning down at Zolf, knowing he and his gang had broken down the younger boy. Zolf growled before shaking his head, running off quickly so no one had to see him cry. He ran out to the parking lot before collapsing against the side of the building, leaning on it for support. His legs were trembling and he tripped, falling onto his knees. He didn't get up or move, feeling too sick to even listen to his surroundings. He wanted those boys to die, just like his father. He needed to watch their blood splatter all over all the walls of the school. _No... wait... mama wouldn't want that if she was still here... but what if I'm the reason mama left...? Mom... I'm sorry... I... I am a freak... freak... freak... mistake... unwanted... abandoned... _Kimblee thought, eyes slowly closing, body falling the rest of the way as he passed out.


	3. Teasing and Losing Trust

**Teasing and a Slow Separation**

** "Kim... Kimblee... Dammit Kimblee open your eyes before Auntie does it for you!" **were the only words that registered in Kimblee's mind. It was still fuzzy and he groaned in response to the annoying voice, trying to block it out. He had a massive headache and he couldn't remember what had happened last. _Oh yeah... school. Fucking assholes... gah... my head... mom make it stop... _Kimblee thought before he was shaken repeatedly. He opened his eyes and sat up, swaying slightly when he did so. **"Eh...? Where am I...?" **he asked, looking around. Last thing he knew was outside and in a parking lot, then everything went dark.

** "Woah... steady there, yeah...? Man, you scared me and this kid here..." **someone said. Kimblee blinked as he looked over to his right. Madame Christmas, Miles, and Roy were there and so was the school nurse who was checking on a few other things. Roy looked like he was on the verge of tears and Miles looked concerned. _Hmm... Roy's such a pansy... heh... _Kimblee thought as the nurse finished her check up of him. Kimblee smiled and stood up, stumbling slightly, getting caught by Miles before standing up on his own. **"Ah, thanks Miles... I owe ya one~" **Kimblee said as he walked off with Roy and Madame Christmas. Roy sniffled slightly and pouted as they walked, wiping his eyes.

** "What happened to ya, huh? That guy had to carry you to the nurse's office and then I was called down to the office cuz they had called Auntie telling her you got hurt." **Roy said while they ate dinner downstairs at the bar. Kimblee sighed and shook his head, hardly touching his food. _Does it matter...? Oh c'mon already... stop asking questions... Roy dammit stop... shut up... shut up... _**"SHUT UP ROY!" **Kimblee yelled before clapping his hand over his mouth in shock. **"Roy I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." **he stopped in mid sentence when Roy held up his hand, trying to be strong. Zolf could already tell the boy was about to cry.

** "Roy listen... what they teased me about... not something that's really good to talk about... it's... look... I just don't like talking about my family before this... it wasn't a happy time... it's when my mom left... sorry for yelling..." **Kimblee explained, looking down at his plate before he felt Roy's hand on his arm. **"It's okay... I understand, Zolfy... Don't worry about it. Not your fault your mother left and your father was a jerk..." **Roy said softly, trying not to upset the older boy more. Zolf smiled slightly and nodded, sighing deeply. **"Right.. thanks.."**

* * *

><p>Three months later, Zolf had finally started to get a few friends. Miles had stuck by him since day one and from there, people started hanging around him. He chose to avoid the boys who had teased him, avoiding Roy now until they both got home, knowing Roy had started hanging around two of the three people who had teased him. Jean Havoc and Heymanns Breda. Typical names for those two who'd been plenty nice to Roy but had always given a knowing look to Kimblee whenever he passed by. Zolf stayed mostly to himself, until one day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> "Oi, freak! Haven't seen you around in ages!" <strong>someone called down the hallway, Zolf not even bothering to turn around. He flinched when a hand slammed down on his shoulder. **"Get your hand off of me... now." **Kimblee said, not bothering to turn around before he was led to the bathroom by the forceful hands on his shoulders. **"You dare talk to me that way you wannabe alchemist. Sure your tats look cool and all, but honestly, no one can do better alchemy than me." **the leader of the group of bullies said. Kimblee squirmed and glared. **"Isaac! Get your damn hands off of me!" **Kimblee said as he was slammed against the wall of the bathroom, a knife suddenly pressed to his neck. Isaac slowly dragged the knife down Kimblee's shoulder and back, grinning slightly. Kimblee hissed in pain when it was pressed the bare skin on his neck. He was then roughly shoved out the door by Issac, knife making a large slash mark across his neck.

** "Nngh... damn.." **he groaned, on his knees outside. The bell rang and a group quickly gathererd around the two fighting teenagers. Kimblee recovered quickly and ran at Isaac, a punched aimed at the taller one's forehead. Isaac smiled and easily dodged the hit, knocking Zolf to the floor with a hard hit from his elbow, sending Zolf crashing to the floor. **"Agh!"** Kimblee cried out, landing hard on his face, nose giving a slight crack. He got up quickly before being tripped up again, his nose giving another crack when he lands on his face again. **"That's right, Isaac! Beat that freak into the ground!" **several kids shouted. The words, **"Freak!" "C'mon beat the weakling into the ground!" "Isaac beat the freak!" **however, the one word that caught Kimblee's ears were the ones spoken by someone he'd trusted to never turn on him.

** "Isaac beat that sick freak into the ground! C'mon he deserves it for what he's done to his parents!" **Roy shouted from the sidelines. Kimblee blinked and stared in shock and horror at Roy, grunting when a punch was landed on his jaw with a sickening crack. He heard several teachers breaking up the fight, but then everything went dark after that. Miles pushed quickly through the crowd and checked on all of Zolf's injuries. **"He needs a doctor now! Gah... Zolf just hang on..."** Miles said, pressing his gym towel to Zolf's neck, successfully stopping the bleeding. Zolf groaned, wincing at his most likely broken jaw. **"Nnh..."**

* * *

><p>Zolf startled awake, immediately regretting it when it hurt his stomach. <strong>"Ack! Dammit... now where am I...? Obviously not in the infirmary..." <strong>he whimpered, looking out at the stark white room. He groaned and held his jaw. **"Agh... damn... nose is broken... and... ah... jaw fractured..." **he said. **"Very good analysis, Mister Zolf..." **a rather young looking doctor said as he walked into the room with a worried Miles tailing him.

** "You're lucky your friend here stopped the bleeding on your neck. And he saved you from a very painful broken jaw. He managed to get you here quicker. He actually called 911 before your teachers even had a chance. You should count yourself lucky to have such a good friend." **the doctor said, checking Zolf over some more, sighing gently. **"You'll have to be here for another day, but I suppose I can let your friend here stay. Just so you can catch up..." **the doctor said, Miles walking forward quickly.

** "Zolf! What the hell happened to you out there? God... you... I thought Isaac had started leaving you alone...? What distracted you...?" **Miles asked, Zolf sighing heavily, clenching the sheets in his hand. **"H-He... he called me a freak... he said he never would... dammit I'm such an idiot. Miles... I kinda need to stay with someone other than Roy for awhile... he's... betrayed me... I hate him... I do... him, Isaac, Havoc, and that Breda guy... I know Havoc and Breda turned Roy against me... I know it..." **Kimblee whispered, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. Miles quickly wiped them off before sighing.

** "Look, I'm sure he didn't mean it... And you can stay at my place! It's what friends are for~!" **Miles said, grinning. Zolf nodded and smiled slightly, nodding. _Roy can go burn in hell. And I'll see him there. I'll make sure the damn pansy burns for what he's done. He shouldn't have said anything... should have stayed away from those other people... the mean ones. _Zolf thought.


	4. High School: Junior Year

**High School**

** "Dammit Kimblee, c'mon! We start our junior year today, get up!" **Miles called from his room. Zolf sat straight up in bed and climbed out, grinning excitedly. **"Yes! Finally!" **Kimblee said as he ran out of his room, hair tied back neatly in a ponytail. He grabbed a slice of bread and ran out the door, Miles following quick behind. **"Gah! Zolf, slow down, would ya?" **Miles called as they ran, Zolf obviously ignoring him. He was excited about beginning his junior year of high school, even if a lot of bad things had happened in middle school. He had been living with Miles's family for a few years now. He was turning seventeen in a few weeks, and well, things had been going just great. After high school, he'd move on and head off to the military academy where he'd be able to take his state alchemy exam. High school had been much nicer to Kimblee than middle school had been, smiling slightly as he headed up the stairs to his first class. Physics started and Kimblee was fairly well at it, finishing up his work very early before started working on some homework for his other classes, sighing softly. _Well, at least Freshman and Sophomore year were alright... However... now it's junior year... and new students... _Kimblee thought as he walked into his class room. **"Class, I want you to meet several new students who are new to this school and town. First up is Frank R. Archer. Second is Alex Louis Armstrong. Lastly is Maes Hughes." **the teacher announced, Kimblee looking uninterestedly at most of the students there. He stared for awhile at Frank before rolling his eyes. _Kid seems too stuck up for my liking... ugh... probably keeps everything... neat... and that other word... uh... organized. Yeah... that one. _Kimblee thought, his notebooks and binders obviously unorganized and his backpack a sighed and turned away slightly when that new kid, Frank sat beside him. Kimblee mumbled a few things under his breath, close to along the lines of, **"stupid stuck up bastard... neat freak... eh, what am I saying..." **he muttered. At almost that same instant, Frank turned towards him and extended his hand.

**"Hello, my name is Frank Archer, and you are...?"** he trailed off there, hand awkwardly extended towards Kimblee. Zolf blinked and turned to look at Archer. _Ugh... new students... might as well try to be nice to this one.. who knows... He could save my ass some day... _Kimblee thought before smiling at the now very confused Archer. **"Names Zolf Kimblee. Nice ta meetcha, Franky~" **Kimblee said in what was, in Frank's opinion, the most obnoxious tone ever. He shook Zolf's hand ?nonetheless. He couldn't help but notice the tattoos on Kimblee's palms. **"Aren't you a little young to have tattoos, Mister Kimblee?" **he asked dryly. Kimblee blinked before laughing softly, trying not to disturb the class. **"Please, Franky, don't act like such an old badger. Of course I'm a little young. You'd say I'd be put in jail for when I put them on myself~" **Kimblee said, laughing at the offended face Frank had made. He rolled his eyes before drawing arrays in his journal. Archer growled and slammed his pencil down on Zolf's work. **"Pay attention, or so help me, I'll report you."** he said, ice blue eyes staring deeply into Kimblee's bright golden eyes. Ones that had obviously seen death, from what Frank could tell. **"What are we in? Kindergarten? Ha, you don't have the guts to report me. I'll just tell the teach you were bullying me like most of the other bastards here. And the teachers aren't too fond of people bullying me anymore." **Kimblee said darkly, golden eyes glittering dangerously. Archer promptly shut up after that, muttering a few incoherant words, Zolf slowly calming himself down, trying to put the images from seventh grade year out of his head. He sighed heavily and got back to his drawing. _Just as I thought... an ass and stuck up... wonderful... Just fucking great... better than Roy and those other bastards I guess... _Kimblee thought, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Archer, sighing gently. Miles already had a girlfriend, so did mostly everyone else but him. He personally wasn't interested in any of the girls here. Besides, most of them were freshman girls who thought it was "cute" to hang around him. They taunted him though whenever he passed in the hall, especially when they hung around Isaac. He kept his head low as usual, trying not to let anything get to him. Roy. Kimblee was brought back to the present when the bell ring, hardly hearing the homework assigned to him. He walked out of class, grinning when Miles fell into step beside him.

**"Hey! Please tell me you have English next period with me, Miley." **Kimblee asked, knowing the nickname annoyed his friend. Miles rolled his eyes and gently pushed Kimblee, laughing. **"Of course you big dummy! Why? You think I'd leave you alone for a whole school year? That's impossible, Kimberly~" **Miles retorted with an equally hated nickname. Kimblee gently shoved back and laughed as they got into their next class. They sat beside eachother and talked until their professor stopped all talking, Kimblee blinking when Roy walked in. His entire body tensed and he stared at Roy. _Dammit! SHOULDN'T THAT DAMN KID BE A YEAR OR MORE BEHIND ME? HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS CLASS! I'll make him hurt. He'll burn! I'll make sure of it! I'll make sure he ne- _Kimblee's thoughts were interrupted by Miles's hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily and calmed down slowly, trying to imagine Roy not there. **"C'mon Kim... calm down, yeah? He's just here to drop something off for another teacher..." **Miles sound, even his confident voice wavering slightly. Kimblee glared. **"With his damn backpack...? Miles c'mon, man... let's be real here for just a second..." **he said, looking down. **"I know I wish he wasn't in this class... and you know very well why... Why can't I have one year without torture, huh...?" **Kimblee asked, blinking slightly when Roy looked directly at him. Kimblee glared, golden eyes staring defiantly into the cold black ones of his once friend and half family. Roy dropped his gaze and walked up to where Kimblee and Miles were sitting, sighing heavily. Kimblee glared as he watched Roy move, hardly noticing Miles's hand on his shoulder again. **"Kim... Kimblee... Zolf, c'mon man... ya needa calm down, okay...?"** Miles said softly. Zolf sighed softly and slowly relaxed again, sighing in great relief when he saw that Frank kid from his last class run in at the last minute. Zolf quickly waved at him, motioning to the seat on the other side of him. Frank nodded and ran up, shoving Roy out of his way before sitting on the other side of Zolf. **"So, Mister Zolf... what have I missed huh? And what's that underclassman doing here, hmm? Don't tell me he's a friend of yours." **Frank asked snidely, ice cold glare raking over Roy's figure. Kimblee rolled his eyes and glared at Roy, golden eyes burning into Roy's soul. **"Please... he stopped being useful or respectable a long time ago, Frank." **Kimblee said coldly, smirking when he saw Roy flinch. Zolf knew how to make people fear him and he knew how to break even the strongest man down.

**"Does it look like you're welcome here anymore, Mustang?"** Kimblee asked, Roy shook his head, a stray tear falling. **"I... I'm sorry okay...?" **Roy spluttered out. Kimblee scoffed and waved his hand in the air. **"Get out of here Roy. Your chance for apology is long gone." **Kimblee said, turning his attention towards the teacher. Roy sighed and nodded, walking a fair ways away, sitting down at an empty table. Kimblee sighed and leaned against Miles's arm, panting softly, obviously having gotten more than angry over talking to Roy. Miles gently rubbed his friend's back before stopping when Kimblee finally started to pay attention to the lecture again. **"Ugh..." **Kimblee grumbled when the bell rang. He got up and shouldered his way past Roy, purposefully shoving him into the wall. Kimblee ran to his next class, managing to avoid Isaac and his gang for now. He was caught by someone's hand, turning around, shocked to see Roy holding onto his wrist. **"Roy dammit! Let me go! I hate you! WHY THE HELL DO YOU BOTHER TALKING TO ME ANYMORE? CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE I HATE YOU AND WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE? GO RUN OFF AND PLAY WITH THOSE BASTARDS WHO NEARLY KILLED ME BACK IN SEVENTH GRADE!" **Kimblee said, breaking free of Roy's grip, running to his last class of the day.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kimblee's years remained uneventful, passing at the top of his classes with Frank well behind him. Miles was close too, but neither of them managed to get into the top five percent. He graduated and then was sent off to the academy, where he'd start his military training and soon after his alchemy exam.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>I know I haven't started Kimblee's madness and insanity yet. But that'll start either in the next chapter or the following one. It'll happen probably during a fight or something. Suggesstions and reviews are love guys! Please Read and Review! Suggesstions are welcomed too! I know these are really short chapters, but I'm also working on typing up another fanfiction that'll be much longer than this, so yeah. Sorry for the shortness.


	5. Military Academy and Descent to Madness

_**The Beginning and Descent into Madness**_

**"Yo, Kimblee!" **Someone called from across the training grounds. Kimblee sat up on the ground, legs crossed and hands in the middle of his legs. **"Aha! Miles! Thought I'd never see ya, again~!" **Kimblee said as he sat up, waving enthusiastically at Miles. He smiled as Miles sat beside him. **"Military training, huh? So when do you have to leave to go take that state alchemist exam, huh?" **Miles asked, before blinking as Zolf grinned, holding up his brand new silver watch. Miles tackled his best friend to the ground and Kimblee laughed, hugging his friend tightly. **"I'm so proud of you, Zolf! This is perfect! This means you can train with me here!" **Miles said, Kimblee nodding. **"Exactly why I came here early and took the alchemy exam over the summer." **Kimblee said, smiling happily. He smiled and stood, helping Miles up, having been training a good deal longer than Miles.

**"Right! Let's start this training year off with a bang, yeah?"**

* * *

><p><em><span>I am God, the only One<span>_

_I will bring back freedom to your heart_

_You won't believe that blind can't see_

* * *

><p>Kimblee sighed as he raised his hands yet again, blowing up a tree, already tired and bored of the training. He sighed and looked up at the sky, smirking slightly. He wanted to have freedom and he wanted a damn war to fight in. He was more than ready and his palms were just itching to get placed on some skin that would bubble and burn under his hands. He had only killed one person, and that was his father. But he remembered the feeling, and he wanted to just make more people suffer and burn. He just wanted to watch them all burn under his own hands.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>No one else before me ever knew the way to paradise<span>_

_For another bloody crime I shall return_

_I am your light on through the night_

* * *

><p>Miles was always there for him, but that was it. No one else bothered to look out for the raven-haired alchemist. He always sat alone whenever Miles was off doing his basic training. Kimblee sat against a tree and leaned back, the rough bark from the tree poking into his back. He didn't care anymore, nor did he ever want to care again. Not again. It always wound up biting him in the ass some way or another. Just like what had happened with Roy. Kimblee tensed at the thought of Roy, but quickly relaxed under the shade of his tree that he always sat against whenever his light wasn't there to guide him. His only friend was slowly growing apart from him and the young alchemist feared he'd soon have no one left.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Why am I born, will I fail to rise again?<span>_

_Another crucifixion for another holy war_

_Another holy war, another holy war_

_Another holy war, can't stop what's going on_

* * *

><p><strong>"Well, well, well... If it isn't the little freak~ Thought you would've wimped out by now, freak~." <strong>someone said in front of Zolf. Kimblee opened one golden eye and glared at the person. **"Go away, Isaac..."** he mumbled. _Yeah... because that's worked so well in the past, dumbass. _He thought to himself, rolling his eyes at Isaac. **"Oh! So the freak has guts now, does he? A few weeks of training and you think you can beat me?" **Isaac asked, smirking slightly. Kimblee got up and sighed, his muscles having filled out slightly. **"Look, I don't have time for you, Isaac." **Kimblee muttered, glaring at the man in front of him. **"Aww, little fieak wants to fight, huh?" **the slightly older alchemist asked. Kimblee just nodded, his marked palms sparking dangerously. **"How cute. Well c'mon father killer and the reason all mothers leave their children." **Isaac said, Kimblee's eyes widening before he tackled Isaac to the ground. Zolf had had just about enough of Isaac's taunts. _It's not my fault! It's not my damn fault! dammit Isaac, I'm going to make you burn and wish you'd never been born! _Kimblee thought as he punched Isaac hard across the face, seeing only red by this point. He growled loudly, golden eyes burning with fury.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sooner or later you must understand<span>_

_My words bring freedom and rescue for man_

_What else to call me your Messiah_

* * *

><p>His palms sparked as he clapped, slamming them down on Isaacs arms. Miles ran up soon after and pulled Kimblee off, struggling to actually get Zolf off of the alchemist under him. <strong>"Zolf! Dammit listen to me!" <strong>Miles said, calmly to Kimblee. Zolf shook slightly and tried to focus just on what Miles was saying. _Can't... want to... see... burning... mom... make all this stop... _Kimblee thought before he fell to the ground unconscious. Miles just glared at Isaac, smirking when he saw Kimblee had left burn marks on the other alchemist. _Dammit Kimblee... this has to stop... you'll lose it soon..._ Miles thought as he set Kimblee back up against the tree.


	6. Not a chapter, just a quick update!

So, I know it's been awhile everyone, but I'm gonna start this thing up again. I'm so sorry, and I really appreciate those who've stuck around for so long waiting! College got in the way for a bit, but I'm back fir good now. I'm definitely planning more for Kim in the future. So thanks guys for your support. I'm back now so expect this to be continued!


End file.
